Her Daughter's Words
by mykkila09
Summary: sequel to JAD and 'Hart'; future fic; a visit from Jasmine's grandmother reveals a few things...better summary inside


**Title: **Her Daughter's Words**  
>Author: <strong>Mykkila09**  
>Chapter(s): <strong>1/1**  
>Summary: <strong>future fic; every year, Jasmine's grandmother visits the family and at every visit, she makes her displeasure about Kimberly raising Jasmine known. Now sixteen, Jasmine has had enough and has something she believes her grandmother needs to hear.

**Story****Word****Count: **11, 306

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers and all its affiliates belong to Haim Saban. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made from this. This is just a work of fiction. The children are mine.

**A/N: **ok...so as I was putting the final touches on _The__ '__Hart__' __of __the __Matter_, this idea came to me. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Jasmine Oliver sighed as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she sat up in bed. She could hear the noise from downstairs and knew that her siblings were once again wreaking havoc. She loved them, no question about that, but sometimes they were just too much.<p>

A knock on her door drew her attention and she turned towards it. "Yes?"

The door opened and her mother stepped inside. "Morning sweetie."

"Morning mom," Jasmine smiled as she looked at her mother. Even after all these years, Kimberly Oliver still had a youthful beauty about her. In her late thirties, her mother looked amazing; her hair, which according to her dad had been caramel coloured in high school, was shades darker, making it seem more dark red than brown, her eyes were still that warm shade of brown and except for the near seventh month belly in front of her, her mom's body was still tiny.

"Dad let you come up the stairs on your own?" Jasmine asked with a grin, knowing how protective her dad was whenever her mom was pregnant.

"Please," Kim rolled her eyes as she carefully lowered herself onto her daughter's bed. "You're father knows better, or at least, you would think he's known better considering this," she gestured to her belly, "is our sixth child."

Jasmine laughed, loving the satisfied feeling that filled her. She knew she wasn't Kim's daughter biologically and that the brunette had accepted her as her daughter since she was four, but it always warmed her heart whenever she heard Kim say that. Unless they told them, people always assumed that Kimberly had given birth to her and even though she knew that wasn't so, sometimes it would slip her mind that that wasn't the truth. Whenever someone questioned her about her family, she would automatically say her birth was the best which is why her parents waited a few years to have more kids.

"So," Kim spoke, drawing the teen from her thoughts. "What exactly do you plan to do this summer?"

School was almost over. Today was the last day before school let out for the summer, which Tommy was more than relieved about. He was still a teacher at Reefside High and while he did love his job, there were some days when the students made him want to pull his hair out.

"I'm not sure," Jasmine sighed, "I was thinking of getting a summer job or something."

"Really?" Kim looked at her daughter in slight surprise, "you know, most teens would use this summer to relax and just have fun."

"I know," Jasmine grinned, "and I plan to do all that, but I'd like to have more money to do so. I can't keep blowing my allowance on shopping or something else. If I got a job, then I would have my allowance money and my job money. I can save some and that way, I have some for shopping and anything else I want and, I also want to get my license."

Kim cocked her head to the side. "You're very responsible for a sixteen year old. How the hell did you get that way?"

"From you," Jasmine giggled.

"Of course it was," Kim huffed, her eyes sparkling with laughter, "you certainly didn't get it from your father."

Jasmine's giggles became laughter and Kim laughed along with her daughter. Seconds later, the two heard a crash followed by a yell.

"DAVID JACOB OLIVER!" Tommy yelled out. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"

"BUT DAD," David's voice was loud, protesting whatever his father thought he did.

"Oh my God," Kim laughed. She knew that her ten year old son was trouble. Even when she pregnant with him, he had given her a lot of pain. His pregnancy was worse than even the twins.

"Aren't you gonna go and help dad?" Jasmine asked between laughter.

"No," Kim shook her head as she tried to get her laughter under control. "I have to handle them most of the day and Tommy only has them when he comes home from school and on the weekends. DJ's been running around with a lot of energy every time he wakes up, so let Tommy handle him." she glanced at the clock. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be moving from bed to get ready for school? I know it's the last day and you guys won't do much, but that doesn't mean you should be late."

"Well," Jasmine grinned, her eyes sparkling with a teasing glint. "If someone—I won't call any names, mother—hadn't come in my room to talk, I would've already gotten ready."

"Hey!" Kim reached out and smacked Jasmine's thigh with a laugh. "Don't even think to blame me. You could've started getting ready while we talked."

"No logic," Jasmine groaned as she threw back her covers and got out of bed. "It's too early for logic."

Kim laughed and made to get up; Jasmine, seeing her, hurried over to her mom's side and grabbed her arms, gently helping her from the bed.

Kim sighed, but a smile played on her lips as she reached up a hand to caress Jasmine's cheek. The teenager had inherited her father's height, so she was taller than Kim herself. She was thankful though that she had also inherited her mother's height as well so the distance between the two of them wasn't that big.

"You're just as overprotective as your dad," Kim said fondly.

Jasmine's cheeks flushed, but she didn't deny it. "I just wanna make sure my baby sister stays ok and comes when she's supposed to, not before."

"You're such a good big sister," Kim grinned. They had found out what she was going to get just a few weeks ago and the kids and Tommy couldn't be happier that it was a little girl. "Alright, I'll let you get ready for school."

"Ok," Jasmine smiled and watched as her mother walked to the door only to stop. "What is it?"

"About the summer job," Kim started as she turned to look at her daughter. "What if you worked at the café? You already know how to do pretty much everything and technically, it is yours."

Jasmine bit her lip, a trait she picked up from her mom, and spoke hesitatingly. "I know it's mine technically, but is it bad of me if I said I didn't want to work there? I mean, I like hanging out there with my friends and stuff, but I'm not sure I'd feel completely comfortable." She looked away briefly. "I just don't want..."

"Hey," Kim walked back to her and held her face between her hands. She knew what her daughter was trying to say without saying the actual words. "If you really don't feel comfortable working there, no one is going to force you. And it isn't bad of you to feel the way that you do. I completely understand you being there because it means being close to her, but I also understand you not wanting to be exactly like her or compared to her. You're your own person Jazz. Never forget that."

"I love you so much, you know that?" Jasmine said as she threw her arms around Kim's neck. "Thank you for understanding."

"Baby, you never have to thank me for that," Kim smiled. "And I love you too."

"CADEN THOMAS OLIVER!" Jasmine pulled back from the hug and turned in the direction of the door while Kim rolled her eyes at Tommy's shout. "STOP TEASING CADY! JAYDEN TRAVIS OLIVER, STOP PLAYING AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!"

"Ok, I better go down there," Kim sighed.

"I think you should," Jasmine giggled, "before daddy decides two kids are better than six."

Kim laughed and turned and left the bedroom, intent on rescuing her husband from their kids while Jasmine grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom.

~...~

"What's with all the commotion down here?" Kim asked as she walked into the kitchen. She stifled a grin when she saw Tommy's clothes were a mess and looking like he was at the end of his rope.

"Oh thank God," Tommy breathed out when he saw his wife. He felt like he was going out of his mind with his kids. Usually, Kim took care of them in the morning as he had to be in school very early, but since this was the last day, he didn't have to be there at his normal times and was fully experiencing the terror his children were in the morning.

"Mommy!" four voices chirped out and Kim grinned as she looked at her kids. Ten months after her and Tommy had gotten together that summer, they had gotten married. Coincidentally, their marriage had occurred just a week after Jasmine and Kim's birthday. Over a year later—two months after Jasmine turned six—Kim had given birth to son David Jacob Oliver; three years later, son Jayden Travis had been born and two years after, twins Caden Thomas and Cadence Melissa had arrived. The twins' birth was a surprise as they had had no idea they were expecting twins. It seemed that little Cady had been hiding behind her brother and now, she was once again pregnant with their sixth child, a little girl, whom they had already chosen to name Isabelle Anna Lee Oliver.

Shaking her head, Kim sat down at the table next to her daughter. "How are my babies doing this morning?"

"Good," Jayden grinned, portraying a picture of innocence. Jayden was the male version of Kim; his hair was the same shade that hers was when she was younger, her skin tone and her smile and nose, but his eyes were the same chocolate colour as his father and sister.

"We're eating mommy," Cadence smiled. The little girl was a near mini replica of her older sister Jasmine; she had curly brown hair, two shades lighter than Kim's, Tommy's dark eyes and skin tone.

"I see that," Kim nodded, "JT, sweetie, will you please eat your breakfast and when you come home from school, we'll go down to the lake."

"Ok mommy," Jayden nodded and started in on his breakfast.

Kim turned to her ten year old son, ignoring Tommy's wide eyes. "DJ, what did you break?"

"But mommy," David started protesting, but stopped immediately when he saw his mom raise an eyebrow, "The vase on the table in the hallway." David, or DJ, was the opposite of his younger brother. While Jayden looked like their mom, he was the spitting image of his father with the exception of his eyes; he had Tommy's dark hair, his skin tone and features, but his eyes were the same doe brown colour as his mom.

Kim kept her eyebrow raised as she looked at her son. "David Jacob, what did I tell you about that vase?"

Chastised, David bowed his head and answered. "To never run or play near it as it was a gift and is something that should be treasured and treated with care."

"Ok," Kim nodded, "so then, tell me why you chose to disregard my words and why the vase is now broken into pieces?"

"I'm sorry mommy," David raised his head and two sets of doe brown eyes locked. "I didn't mean to do it and I won't do it again."

"No you won't," Kim agreed, "because it will come out of your allowance."

"MY ALLOWANCE?" DJ's eyes went wide.

"_And _you will spend the next three days helping me with laundry," Kim finished.

"But mom," David started protesting.

"Do you want me to make a week?" Kim cut across him, daring him to continue.

"No," David muttered petulantly.

"I thought so," Kim nodded before she looked over at Caden. "Why exactly were you teasing Cady?"

Caden had the same hair colour as his twin, his mother's doe brown eyes, Tommy's smile, Kim's nose and his father's skin tone.

"Caden?" Kim called once more.

Caden looked from his mother to his sister and back again and bit his lip, a trait he got from her, before he answered. "Felt like it."

"You felt like it?" Kim repeated before she sighed. "Caden Thomas Oliver, Cadence is your sister, your twin, and you know you shouldn't pick on her and especially not because you felt like it."

"I know," Caden said as he locked eyes with his mom.

"Apologize," Kim commanded.

"Sorry Cady," Caden turned to his twin.

"'S'ok Cade," Cadence smiled.

"Now," Kim looked around the table, "everyone eat up and then go get ready for school."

"Ok mommy," came from the four kids.

Kim shook her head and looked up, cocking her head to the side when she saw Tommy looking at her in shock. "What?"

"I've been trying to get them to eat and behave for the last fifteen minutes," Tommy started, "and you come down here and get them settled in five."

"That's because she's mom," Jasmine said as she walked into the kitchen. She kissed David on his head, ruffled Jayden's hair, blew a kiss to Cadence and took a seat next to Caden. "And sorry to tell you this dad, but mom is a lot more scary than you."

Tommy opened his mouth to protest, but stopped as he thought over his daughter's words before he nodded in agreement. "You're right."

"Hey!" Kim looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"You know it's true Beautiful," Tommy grinned, "even the guys are afraid of you."

"Whatever," Kim smiled.

The kids laughed at their parent's teasing as they finished up their breakfast. Twenty minutes later, the younger kids were done.

"Go on up and get washed up," Kim ordered, smiling when the four ran from the table.

"What are you going to do today?" Jasmine asked her mother.

"Well," Kim started, "nothing much. I'll be home by myself, I think, Tri or Sha may decided to drop in and if not, yeah, I'll be home until it's time to pick up the kids from school."

"Hmmk," Jasmine nodded before she started talking about what she and her friend, Carrie Matthews planned to do after school.

Tommy leaned against the counter as he watched his wife and daughter. It's been twelve years since they got back together and he couldn't be happier than he was now. He had Kim as his wife, his daughter had a mother again and four beautiful kids with another on the way. His life had turned out so much better than he had thought.

He was glad that he had decided to take matters into his own hands that summer and had gone after Kim. His life felt so complete. His gaze drifted off to Kim and he didn't stop the love the echoed throughout his being at the petite woman. From since the moment they met, he'd always been captivated by her. He had known then that she would be his wife; he just had never expected they would go through all that they did. Back then, he had thought that they would be together throughout high school and college and then they'd be married.

But life hadn't worked out that way. They had lost each other in their junior year of high school, but had reconnected a few years after that. Even then, they had lost touch and hadn't had any contact until 2010, when, after a dream, he had finally listened to his heart. In the end, it was the best thing he'd ever done, bar having Jasmine.

'_Although,__'_ Tommy gave a mental shake, _'__from __what __the __others __said, __Jason __and __Rocky __were __prepared __to __drag __me __to __Angel __Grove __that __day.__'_

To think that his friends had been willing to go to such measures to make sure the two of them ended together.

BRRING! BRRING!

The ringing of the phone drew Tommy out of his thoughts. He saw Kim and Jasmine about to get up and stopped them. "I'll get it." Walking the short distance to the phone hanging on the wall near the refrigerator, he picked it up, not bothering to check the ID. "Hello?"

"_Thomas?" a voice questioned._

"Yes?" Tommy's brows furrowed a bit.

"_It's Jessica Ziktor," Jessica said. _

"Oh hello," Tommy shifted his stance to look at his wife and daughter. "What can I do for you?"

"_I am coming to visit on Sunday," Jessica told him. "I'll only be staying a week as I have another engagement."_

"This Sunday?" Tommy questioned as his brows furrowed and he threw a glance to the calendar.

"_Yes," Jessica said, "I will be there at around two o'clock. Will that be a problem for you and your...wife?"_

Tommy bit his tongue to stop the icy retort that was clawing to get out. He hated how the woman spoke about Kim. "Yes, that will be fine. I'll let the others know. Goodbye and I'll see you then." He hung up before she could say anything else. Closing his eyes, he took a few deep and calming breaths.

"Tommy?" Kim called out and he opened his eyes to see her and Jasmine looking at him in concern. "Who was that?"

"That was Mrs. Ziktor," Tommy answered, "she's coming for a visit on Sunday and she'll be staying a week."

"Oh," Kim said. She was quiet as she stood up from the table, taking her plate and cup to the dishwasher. She always had mixed feelings whenever Hayley's mother came to visit; on one hand, she knew that she was Jasmine's grandmother and she wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize her daughter's relationship with the last living link to her birth mom, but on the other hand, whenever Jessica came to visit, the elder woman was always insulting her. Sure she did it in a way that Jasmine never understood, but whenever it was just the two of them, her insults would go from being tamed to being downright cruel.

Tommy watched his wife silently. He knew what she was feeling right now and he couldn't help but to be angry at Hayley's mom. He knew she missed her daughter and that spending time with Jasmine was her way of holding on to Hayley, but he absolutely hated her for the way she treated Kimberly. At first he hadn't really know just how bad it had been; he knew she made backward compliments when he was around, but when he nor the kids wasn't, that's when she really let loose. And he hadn't found out until her last visit three years ago when Jessica had stayed with them for two weeks.

That night, after the woman had left, he had found his wife out on their balcony crying. Shocked and concerned, he had approached Kim and the moment he took her in his arms, she had broken down. Everything had come out and he had been horrified and angry to learn of just what the woman had been saying to his wife.

'_The __last __three __years __have __been __peaceful __because __Jessica __had __cancelled __her __annual __trip,__' _ Tommy thought, _'__last __time __we __saw __her __was __when __Jazz __was __thirteen __and __those __three __years __were __relaxed __and __peaceful.__'_

Shaking his head, Tommy looked over at Kim. "You ok Beautiful?"

"Hmm?" Kim looked up at him, before she smiled, or tried to. "I am...or, I will...I hope."

"Grandma's coming to visit?" Jasmine turned in her seat to watch her parents. "The last time she was here, I was what, thirteen?"

"Something like that," Kim answered, remembering the last time the woman had visit.

"So are we sure she's gonna come this time," Jasmine asked, "or will she cancel like she did the last three times?"

"She's coming on Sunday at about two in the afternoon," Tommy said, "so, I'm pretty sure she's not cancelling."

"Oh, ok," Jasmine nodded and turned back to finish her breakfast. When she was done, she got up and placed her plate in the dishwasher before walking over to her mom. "Are you really ok mom?"

Kim smiled at her daughter and reached up a hand to caress her cheek. "I'm fine sweetie. Don't worry about me. Now, I do think it's time for you guys to get going."

Both father and daughter glanced at the clock. "SHIT!"

Tommy turned wide eyes to the teen. "Jasmine Thaylene Oliver!"

"Uh...oops," Jasmine smiled sheepishly before she started backing out the kitchen. "Sorry dad, it slipped out; gotta go...bye!"

Kim laughed and Tommy shook his head. "She's your daughter."

"I know," Kim grinned as she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her. "How are you really feeling about Jessica's visit?"

"I don't want her here," Kim sighed, "but she's Jazz's grandmother and I will not take away her grandmother from her, not when she already lost Hayley." She scrunched up her nose. "I'll keep all comments to myself and I'll try to avoid her."

"Even if that doesn't work," Tommy pushed Kim back a little to look at her face. "Kim, I won't tolerate her aggravating you, especially not when you're this far in your pregnancy. If she starts doing anything to stress you out, she's going to have to leave."

Kim smiled. "I love you."

Tommy leaned down and kissed her. "I love you too."

"Mommy, we're ready!" David said as he and the others ran into the kitchen. When he saw his parents, he stopped. "Aww come on."

Kim pulled away and laughed. "You better go change and then get going."

"Alright," Tommy smiled and pulled away and jogged out the kitchen. Five minutes later, he came back down. "I'll call you when I'm done."

"Ok," Kim nodded. "Bye guys."

"Bye mommy." Each kid ran up to Kim and hugged.

"Have fun," Kim said and waved them off.

"See you later Beautiful," Tommy smiled as he walked out the kitchen, leading the kids. "Let's go guys."

Shaking her head, Kim turned to the dishwasher and turned it on. Hearing the minivan pull out the driveway, she headed upstairs, determined to get started on the cleaning. As she moved up the stairs, her thoughts drifted off to Sunday and Jessica's visit and she knew that during the entirety of the visit, she would be on her best behaviour.

Her hands moved to rest on her stomach, _'__Not __only __for __Jazz, __but __for __Izzy __too.__'_

~...~

It was now Sunday, the day Kim, and Tommy, was dreading; they day Jessica Ziktor—Hayley's mother and Jasmine's grandmother—was coming to stay with them for a week. Needless to say, both parents were a little on edge.

"Ok," Kim looked at Jayden, Caden and Cadence, "so, your rooms are clean and your toys are all put away?"

"Yes mommy," the three answered.

"And you remember to be on your best behaviour," Kim continued, "no pranks, no tantrums, just be yourself."

"Yes mommy," the three replied again even as they started fidgeting.

Seeing Kim, sighed, smiled and then shooed them away. "Ok, ok, I get it. Go on."

The three cheered and ran off.

"Stop stressing," Tommy admonished as he walked over to her.

"I want to," Kim looked up at him, despair in her eyes. "I really do, but you know how she is Handsome. She will find fault with everything I do, especially when it comes to Jazz, just like she always does."

"I won't let her," Tommy held Kim by her shoulders and looked into her eyes, his own dead serious. "I mean it Kim. I will allow nothing to put your or our baby in jeopardy. If Jessica gets too out of hand, then I'll ask her to leave and she won't come back unless Jasmine says it's ok. She's old enough now to make the choice of whether or not she wants to spend time with her grandmother."

"I really don't want to put Jazz in that position," Kim sighed, "Jessica _is_ her grandmother."

"But that still doesn't give her the right to treat you like she does," Tommy countered.

Kim became silent before she closed her eyes and stepped close to her husband, resting her head on his chest. "I just don't want Jasmine to have to choose, that's all."

"I know," Tommy nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't either, but we may not have a choice. It could very well come to that if Jessica pushes us."

And that was something that neither of them really wanted to happen.

~...~

The family was watching TV when they heard the car pull up outside. Tommy and Kim exchanged looks before he got up and headed to the door and opened it.

Sighing to himself, Tommy watched as the woman got out of the car and then he walked down the porch steps to meet her, a polite smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Jessica," he greeted, "it's good to see you." Jessica Ziktor and her late daughter could've passed for sisters. It was clear that Hayley had taken after her mother in the looks department, with only a few exceptions; where Hayley had had dark red curly hair, Jessica's hair was blond, with gray streaked through it, their eye shape and colour were the same, they had the same nose and smile. Jessica was smaller than her daughter, but that was because Hayley took after her father in the stature department.

"Thomas," Jessica nodded. "It is good to see you as well. My granddaughter, where is she?"

"Inside," Tommy said as he grabbed her bags. "She's watching TV with Kim."

Jessica let out an 'hmm' and started towards the house. Behind her, Tommy's eyes narrowed slightly, but he said nothing.

The two made their way inside.

"JT close the door please," Tommy said as he headed towards the guestroom.

"Yes daddy," Jayden said and jumped up from his seat and ran to the door, closing it a bit louder than normal.

"Jasmine, darling, let me look at you," Jessica said.

"Hi grandma," Jasmine said as she got up and gave her grandmother a hug.

"My you are a tiny thing aren't you?" Jessica scolded. "Are you eating enough?"

"Of course she does," David spoke up, "mommy makes sure all of us eat and Jasmine always takes seconds unless she's sick or tired."

"David," Kim warned, though inside she was pleased at her son's words.

"Sorry mom," David conceded. He said the words but he didn't mean them. He didn't like his sister's grandmother because he knew she didn't like his mother. The last time she had come to see them, she had hurt his mom. His parents didn't know it, but he had gotten up to use the bathroom when he had heard his mom crying. He had gone to their bedroom and had heard what his mom had told his dad; how the woman had been really mean and how she had called her a lot of names and had told her she wasn't fit to raise Jasmine. It had made him angry to hear his mother so hurt and he had promised to be mean to the woman the next time she came.

"DJ's right," Jasmine smiled at her brother before looking back at her grandmother. "And I'm tiny because my mo—because I do Karate with dad. It keeps me in shape." She was going to say because her mom was tiny, but she had changed her words at the last minute.

"Such an uncivilized thing for a young girl to do," Jessica murmured as her gaze moved from Jasmine to Kim. Because of that, she missed the way Jasmine's eyes had darkened in anger and the fact that the teenager was clenching her hands into fists.

"My," Jessica stopped when she saw Kim's belly. "You are expecting?"

"Yes," Kim nodded, biting her lip to stop the sarcastic remark from coming out. "I'm heading into my seventh month."

"Another baby," Jessica raised an eyebrow. "I would think you would be content with your five kids."

Kim looked at the woman with wide eyes, unable to believe she had said those words. She looked over at Jasmine and saw the way the girl was tensed and the anger that lit her eyes. She looked at her kids and saw the confusion on their faces. But before either her or Jasmine could say anything, David did.

"It's six," he said.

"Excuse me?" Jessica looked at the little boy.

"You're excused," David retorted, "and my mom has six kids; Jazz, me, JT, Cade, Cady and Izzy, or can you not count?"

"David!" Kim looked over at her son. "That's not nice."

"Mom," David looked at his mother, his brown eyes dark with anger. "Elle n'est pas gentille. Elle est vraiment moyenne et elle a été moyenne chaque fois qu'elle vient ici. Il est comme elle regarde en bas de son nez nous; comme nous sommes sous la sa ou l'écume sous sa chaussure. Je ne dois pas être gentil quand elle ne le mérite pas." _(__She __isn__'__t __nice. __She__'__s __being __really __mean __and __she__'__s __been __mean __every __time __she __comes __here. __It__'__s __like __she __looks __down __her __nose __at __us; __like __we__'__re __beneath __her __or __scum __under __her __shoe. __I __don__'__t __have __to __be __nice __when __she __doesn__'__t __deserve __it)_

Jessica was shocked to hear the boy speak French and looked at the others but saw, even the younger kids, understood him, her granddaughter included. What she didn't know, was that all of the kids spoke French. Kim had started teaching it to them when they were babies.

Jasmine had begun learning French when she had met Kim when she was a little girl. She had heard Kim speaking to her mother and when Kim was done, she had asked her what she was saying and how come it sounded different. After Kim had explained, the then little girl had been delighted and so Kim had started teaching her the basics.

After she and Tommy had gotten together, the lessons were more frequent and Jasmine became more and more able to understand the language until she was fluent in French. When the other kids were born, she and Jasmine had taken to teaching them as well, even Tommy, and now, the entire family spoke French as if it was their home language.

"Je sais qu'elle n'est pas bonbon bon," Kim answered her son, not paying attention to Jessica's shocked look at them speaking French, "et je comprends que vous ne l'aimez pas, mais elle est le grand-mère du Jasmine et en raison de celle, devons-nous la tolérer, correct? Vous ne pouvez pas l'aimer, est-ce que je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais devons-nous être gentils dans l'intéret du Jasmine, bien?" _(I __know __she __isn__'__t __nice __sweetie __and __I __understand __that __you __don__'__t __like __her, __but __she__'__s __Jazz__'__s __grandmother __and __because __of __that, __we __have __to __tolerate __her, __ok. __You __may __not __like __it, __I __don__'__t __like __it __either, __but __we __have __to __be __nice __for __Jazz__'__s __sake, __alright?)_

David looked from his mom to his older sister and back before sighing, "Bien. Je serai gentil, mais si elle commence à être moyenne encore, je ne ferai aucune promesse_._"_(Alright, __I__'__ll __be __nice, __but __if __she __starts __being __mean __again__, __I __won__'__t __make __no __promises.)_

"Mom," Jasmine spoke up, drawing the two's attention and ignoring the confused look on her grandmother's face. "DJ est droit. Et vous ne devez pas être gentil pour moi. Si elle est moyenne encore, dites alors quelque chose." _(DJ__'__s __right. __And __you __don__'__t __have __to __be __nice __for __me. __If __she__'__s __mean __again, __then __say __something.)_

"It is quite impolite to start speaking in a language that your guest does not know," Jessica felt insulted that they had started speaking French in front of her, especially when they knew she could not understand a word they were saying.

Kim ignored her and focused on her daughter. "Vous savez elle a été chaque fois elle a visité?" _(You __know __how __she__'__s __been __every __time __she __visited)_

"Oui," Jasmine nodded, "pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit?" _(Yes. __Why __didn__'__t __you __tell __me?)_

"Elle est votre grand-mère," Kim replied and then looked from Jasmine to David. "Soyons juste gentils et la coopérative et cette visite entière seront plus faciles et passeront beaucoup plus rapidement, bien?" _(She __is __your __grandmother. __Let__'__s __just __be __nice __and __cooperative __and __this __entire__v isit __will __be __easier __and __go __by __a __lot __faster, __ok?)_

"Ok," both Jasmine and David nodded.

Satisfied, Kim turned to Jessica. "I was admonishing DJ for his actions towards you; if that is to her highness' pleasure?"

Jasmine stifled her laughter, but DJ held no such composure as he laughed outright.

"Everyone still alive?" Tommy asked as he entered the room. He had heard Jessica start to speak and had been about to enter when he heard his oldest son speaking up. He was never more proud of his son than he was just now. He had stayed where he was as he listened to Kim and David and had been shocked when Jasmine joined in. From her words, he wondered how his daughter knew just how her grandmother was treating Kim all these years.

"Of course we are daddy," Cadence giggled.

"Well alright then," Tommy grinned, "so, what are we doing today?"

"I think I will go to my room," Jessica announced. "I fear I am a bit tired from the flight."

"Will we see you at dinner?" Kim asked, politeness echoing through her tone.

"It will be more beneficial for me to sleep," Jessica said, her insult towards Kim's cooking skills passing over everyone's head but Kim, Tommy and Jasmine.

"Plus salutaire pour moi aussi," Kim muttered. Her face held an innocent expression at Tommy's grin and the children's giggles. _(More __beneficial __for __me __too)_

Jessica's eyes narrowed into slits before she made her way upstairs. Kim waited until she heard the door close before she sighed and let her body relax into the couch.

"You ok, mom?" Jayden asked, his brows furrowed as his gaze travelled over her.

"I'm fine sweetie," Kim reassured him.

"Mommy," Caden cocked his head to the side, as he asked his question, "were you and Jazzy and DJ speaking French because you didn't want Jazzy's grandma to know what you were saying?"

"Yep," David nodded, a proud grin on his face. "Cool, huh?"

"DJ!" Kim scolded, though her eyes, and her voice, were sparkling with laughter.

"You're not angry mom," Jayden smiled.

Kim bit her lip for a few seconds before her smile broke through. "Ok, I'm not. But remember what I told DJ, we'll all behave so that this visit goes really smooth."

All the kids nodded, before Kim shooed them out. "You guys can go play. Go out in the backyard and don't go out the gate."

"I'll keep an eye on them," David said as he and the other three left the room.

"Are you really ok?" Tommy asked as he sat next to Kim, pulling her into his arms.

"I am," Kim nodded as she smiled at him. "I just have to remember not to let her get to me too much." She then turned to Jasmine. "How do you know how your grandmother has been acting all these years?"

Jasmine sat down next to her mother. "I overheard you and dad talking about it today."

"Eavesdropper," Tommy teased, though his eyes were serious.

"I didn't know," Jasmine continued, "how did I not realize what she was doing, how she was hurting you?"

"Because you were not supposed to," Kim said softly, "you were just a kid. We weren't going to tell you because for one, it's nothing you tell your young daughter and two, she _is_ your biological grandmother. The two of you are all each other have left of Hayley. She misses her daughter and spending time with you is a way for her to remember her and she can also get to know you as well."

"I'm not sure I want to get to know her any better with the way she's been acting," Jasmine said.

"She misses your mother," Tommy said, "and I think she thinks no one could be a better mother for you than Hayley."

Jasmine snorted and opened her mouth to say something, but Kim's cell started ringing.

"I'll get it," Tommy said and he got up.

Kim shifted on the couch and Jasmine used the opportunity to bring her legs up to lie down, resting her head on her mother's legs.

Smiling, Kim ran her hand slowly and soothingly through the girl's hair. "Be nice. She is still your grandmother. Just...give her chance before you do anything."

"Ok," Jasmine said after a few minutes of thinking. "I will."

"It's Trini," Tommy said as he handed Kim her phone.

"Thanks," Kim smiled and took it from him. "Hey sis, what's up?"

Trini launched into a story about something her son, Tristan, had done. It involved Jason's favourite shirt, glue, and a hamster. As the two girls talked, Tommy left to check on the kids and Jasmine allowed the feel of her mom's nails against her scalp and her voice to lull her into a nap.

Looking down, Kim noticed that her daughter was sleeping and smiled.

"_So how are you holding up with the she-dragon there?" Trini asked, knowing all about Jessica and how she treated Kim._

"I'm holding," Kim said, "I'm not letting her get to me, not this time around. And I don't think the others are either."

"_What do you mean?" Trini asked._

"Well," Kim smiled and then she told her about what David had done.

"_That boy of yours is something else," Trini laughed, "this is why I worry when he and Tristan get together. They are too much alike." Her son Tristan was the same age as David, with Tristan being a month younger, and the two were the closest of friends, like brothers; whenever they got together, they created chaos._

"I know right," Kim agreed with a laugh. "They're like two peas in an evil pod, that's how diabolical the two are together."

"_Jason's mom said it was payback for how we were as kids," Trini laughed, "especially you and Jason."_

"I resent that!" Kim giggled, though she knew it was true. Her and Jason had gotten into a lot of trouble when they were younger, especially before they had met Trini and the others. A crash sounded in the background and then she heard Jason shout and she laughed. "I think you need to go."

"_Yes," Trini agreed, "before my son drives his father into a psych ward. I'll talk to you later sis, have to go see what the latest mishap is."_

"Talk to later Tri," Kim smiled, "don't be too harsh."

"_I won't," Trini laughed, "it's always fun watching Jason trying to wrangle Tristan into behaving. Ta ta."_

"Bye," Kim said before she hung up. She sighed and leaned back against the couch. She really hoped that everything would go smoothly with this visit, but even as she thought that, she shook her head, knowing without a doubt that that wouldn't happen. She was right.

~...~

Three days later, everything came to a head. Though it may seem rude, the family had decided to do what they normally did if Jessica wasn't there, so David had spent the day in Angel Grove was telling them everything that he and Tristan had done, while Jayden and the twins told about what they had done at the park with their dad. Jasmine had spent the morning out trying to find a place where she could get job and then had spent the afternoon with Kim and the two had done some cleaning. The family sat down for dinner and started talking about their day.

Things were going good, that is until Kim and Jasmine started talking about what job she wanted to get for the summer.

"How'd the job hunt go today?" Kim asked.

"Ok," Jasmine replied, "there were a couple of places I really wanted to work at, but either they had just filled the last open position or they won't be looking until another month or so."

"You'll find something," Kim assured her.

"I know," Jasmine smiled and continued eating.

"It is good to see you being so responsible Jasmine," Jessica said when she heard them. "And I am sure that you will do just as good a job at the café as your mother."

Kim looked from Jessica to Jasmine and then to Tommy. She knew that her daughter had no intention of working at the café, even though she knew how to do things and both her and Tommy had supported her decision, but she didn't think Jessica would be as supporting.

"Well," Jasmine started, already knowing that her words would create an argument but determined to say them. Her grandmother had to understand that just because she was Hayley's daughter, didn't mean she had to do everything like the woman did. "That would be ok, if I had any intention of working at the café, but I don't."

Jessica narrowed her eyes and replaced her fork on her plate, giving her granddaughter her full attention. "Excuse me? What do you mean you're not planning on working at the café?"

"Exactly that," Jasmine said, "I'm not working there."

"But it is your mother's place," Jessica exclaimed, "of course you're going to work there."

"No," Jasmine placed a smile on her face even though her voice had gone slightly hard. "I'm not going to work there, but thank you for your concern."

Jessica turned to look at Kim and spat at her, her tone filled with disgust. "I suppose this is your doing?"

Not wanting her kids to witness the fight that seemed inevitable, Kim spoke. "David, why don't you, JT, Cade and Cady go play in the basement." Before the twins were born, Tommy—with the help of some of the former rangers—had extended his basement; they had built a steel wall and door around the Command Centre and had built a playroom for the kids.

"But what about our food?" Jayden asked, looking from at his mother.

"You can eat later," Kim told him her son. "But, for now, go play...ok?"

"Come on," David said as he got up from the table, "Bet I can beat you at Mario."

"No way!" Jayden said as he hurried from the table. He ran to the door leading to the basement. "Come on David!"

"I'm coming," David said as he went around the table to help the twins. The three then went to where Jayden was.

"Thanks DJ," Tommy called out to his son.

"No problem dad," David smiled as he punched in code to unlock. Opening it, he ushered his siblings through and then closed it behind him.

The moment the door closed, Kim placed her spoon on the plate and glared at Jessica. "I'd like to know just what you meant by your question."

"So would I," Jasmine and Tommy said as one.

"You!" Jessica said hatefully, making Kim flinch a little. "You took over her life. Because of you, she doesn't want to work at Hayley's café. You are trying to do everything you can to erase my daughter from Jasmine's life! It is her mother's place and she should work there!"

"Excuse me?" Kim's voice went cold, causing Tommy to wince and mentally shake his head, Jasmine to look at her with wide eyes and Jessica to feel a sliver of fear as she had never heard the petite woman sound like that. "I'll have you know that no one is forcing Jasmine to do anything she doesn't want to do. Yes I know it's Hayley's place, but she already made her decision and I support her. And I am _not_ trying to erase Hayley from Jasmine's life and how _dare_ you accuse me of doing so?"

"It's the truth!" Jessica stated harshly, "every time I visit, I see nothing of my daughter in Jasmine! You have taken her over! All I see is you!" she turned to Jasmine. "Do you not think about the future? Your future? Your mother left the place for you to one day take over, and you are letting her ruin things for you. How can you let her take your mother's legacy from you?"

She reached out a hand to touch Jasmine, but the teen pulled her back. Jessica brought tears to her eyes at the movement. "Are you not afraid she will show it? She has four children that she can truly call her own, who is to say she won't let you fall to the wayside now that you're sixteen? What will you do when she tells you she wants to concentrate on the kids she does have biologically?"

"What?" Jasmine asked horrified. She couldn't believe the words that the woman was saying. Her horror reflected in her eyes. _'__How __can __someone __be __so __mean __and __so __far __into __their __own __righteous __delusions __that __they __see __nothing __else?__'_

Taking the look in Jasmine's eyes to mean that she understood and agreed with what she was saying, Jessica continued. "How can you be sure she loves you the same way she loves the other children? She is trying to take Hayley's place and I cannot let that happen. There is not one photo of Hayley here. It's as if she doesn't want you think about her or remember her. There is nothing!"

"ENOUGH!" Kim said as she stood from the table, glaring down at Jessica.

"What?" Jessica returned the glare. "The truth hurts, doesn't it? You know I'm right. Hayley is gone, and you're removing all traces she was ever alive. Don't you even care about Jasmine?"

"She's my daughter," Kim said, trying to keep calm "of course I do."

The words made Jessica flinch. She hated hearing them come from Kim. To her, it felt like the woman was trying to replace her daughter and it filled her with pain and anger. So, she responded with it. "You are _not_her mother and you will never _be_ her mother, no matter how much you pretend otherwise."

Kim had always known Jessica didn't like her, but she never imagined the woman harboured such venom towards her. Hearing Jessica say she wasn't Jasmine's mother filled her with such a rage. The last time she had felt that level of rage was when Divatox had kidnapped her and she had been turned evil by Maligore. But beneath that rage, was nothing but hurt at Jessica's words. She loved Jasmine, just as much as she loved her other kids. She may not have given birth to Jasmine, but the teen was her daughter in every way and it hurt to hear Jessica's words. It was that hurt that had her walking away from the table.

Jasmine turned to Jessica anger darkened eyes. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Jasmine," Jessica started, trying to placate her granddaughter and get her to realize she was just telling the truth. "I was looking out for you. You need—

"Looking out for me?" Jasmine cut her off. "Are you freaking mental? How was that looking out for me? You insulted my mother."

"But she's not—

"She's not what?" Jasmine asked, "She has been my mother since I was four years old and not once has she ever made me feel as if she didn't love me, not even when the others were born. I always, always knew I was just as loved as the others and for you to say those things." Jasmine stood up and took a few, deep calming breaths. "You claim to love me, but for you to sit there and insult the woman that has taken care of me all these years tell me that you don't. It isn't Kimberly's fault that Hayley's dead, and she has never tried to be her or replace her. She died when I was two and I don't remember her and that isn't Kim's fault either."

With that said, Jasmine walked away from the table.

"Jasmine," Jessica called out.

"NO!" Jasmine whirled around, her eyes filled with tears. "God, do you even know how much you hurt her? She loves me and she takes care of me, and whether you like it or not, she _is_ my mother. You're nothing more than a spiteful, vindictive bitch and if Hayley was anything like you, then I'm glad I don't have any memories of her and I wish I didn't have any of you."

This time, when she walked away, Jessica let her go.

"Pack your bags and get out," Tommy said, causing the woman to look at him in shock. "Did you really think I would let you stay here after what you just said to my wife? Kim loves Jasmine; her not being her biological mother has never been a problem for her. And despite the fact that she may not have liked your daughter, she loves your granddaughter."

"I just—

"You just nothing," Tommy cut her off and stood up. "You disrespect me, my daughter—_your _granddaughter—my wife and my kids. I want you out of my house. Get your stuff and leave."

Jessica watched him walk out. Her hands shook as she placed them in her lap, unable to believe everything that had just happened. Why couldn't they understand where she was coming from? Why couldn't they know how she was feeling?

Shaking her head, she stood up—her movements shaky—and she made her way out of the kitchen. As she was going to the stairs, she heard murmurs and looked to where the voices were coming from and saw Kim, Tommy and Jasmine out on the back porch. She saw Tommy holding Kim from behind and the panicked look on Jasmine's face as she watched. Unbidden, her feet carried her to the door and she stood out of sight and watched them.

~...~

Jasmine clenched her fists as she walked away from the kitchen. She couldn't believe the words that had come out of her grand—no, _Jessica__'_s—mouth. The unbelievable nerve of the woman.

She was going to go upstairs when she heard the back door close and knowing it was her mother, she went that direction instead. She opened the door and saw her mother sitting on the steps leading to the backyard and walked over to her.

"Mom?" She called out softly as to not startle her.

"Hey sweetie," Kim smiled even as she brought up a hand to wipe her tears. "Sorry you had to go through that."

"Don't apologize," Jasmine said as she moved around to sit in front of Kim. "It's not your fault."

"I know," Kim smiled and reached out a hand to cup Jasmine's cheek, "But still, I—OWW!"

"Mom?" Jasmine's eyes widened in fear as Kim clutched her belly.

Kim closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I'm ok. It's just—AHH!" she winced.

"Mom!" Jasmine was becoming terrified. She heard the door open and looked up to see her father. "Dad, something's wrong with mom."

"What?" Tommy hurried over to his wife and daughter and sat behind Kim. He rubbed his hands over her belly. "What is it?"

"I'm fine," Kim reassured them, "Izzy was just letting me know she didn't appreciate what happened." She looked up at Tommy then back at her daughter. "I'm fine...really; she was just kicking harder than normal."

"You're sure?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm sure," Kim chuckled, "now, how are you holding up?"

Jasmine sighed and sat back down. "I'm not really sure. I mean, I still can't believe everything, you know? It's just—how could she say those things? _Why _would she say those things?"

"Sweetie," Kim started.

"No, don't sweetie me," Jasmine cut Kim off as she stood up and started pacing agitatedly. "For years she's been coming here and treating you like crap; making remarks about what you do and how you raise us and for her to say what she did," Jasmine walked back over to her parents and knelt in front of Kim. "Mom, you know I don't feel that way; you know I don't believe or think that you love the other more than me, I never have."

"I know," Kim nodded. And she did because it was something they had talked about when Kim was pregnant with Jayden. She had wanted Jasmine to understand that her having two more kids wouldn't change how she had felt about the girl.

"I know you love me like you love them," Jasmine continued, "that has never been an issue for me. What she doesn't seem to understand is that it could've been. You could've done exactly what she had said; you could've decided that since you didn't give birth to me, that I wasn't worth your time or your love. You could've ignored me, could've told me I wasn't your kid so why bother? But you didn't and she doesn't get that."

Tears filled Jasmine's eyes as she poured her emotions. She was so hurt by Jessica's words because she had tried to demean everything that Kim had done for her and that Kim was to her; she was her grandmother and yet, she had hurt in the worst way possible.

Both Kim and Tommy had tears in their eyes as they listened to their daughter. They both wanted to interrupt, but they knew she had to get this out, so they stayed quiet.

"You," Jasmine swallowed and grabbed Kim's hands, "you took care of me. You never made me feel like I wasn't yours. I love you so much. I don't remember Hayley; all I have is a picture of the two of us that has been on my bedside table for as long as I can remember. What I do remember is you; I remember being two and seeing you at Ernie's on the beam and wanting to be with you all day. I remember that every time we went to Angel Grove, I wasn't happy unless I saw you and you gave me a Crane Hug.

"Whenever I had a nightmare or I was scared, you comforted me. After DJ and JT were born, you made sure I knew and understood that nothing changed between us, even if I already knew that. Aunt Trini says that you and dad didn't talk much when I was born, but you were still there for me. I loved you as my aunt and then I loved you as my mother because you _are_my mother, and that will never change."

"I love you too Princess," Kim smiled, "I always have and I always will. Nothing's going to change that. Jessica may not understand or want to understand, but I have six kids. I may not have given birth to you, but you are every bit my child as the others are."

"I love you mom," Jasmine cried as she buried her face in her mom's neck. She could feel Kim's arms wrap around her and she could feel her dad hugging the both of them close.

"With that said," Kim pulled back from the hug and wiped Jasmine's tears. "Don't write her off just yet. I may not like her and she may not like me, but she is still your grandmother. Yes the things she's done and said have been very hurtful, but I think she only lashed out because she really is missing her daughter."

"Kim's right," Tommy said, "Jessica and Hayley didn't really reconnect until you were born and then they only got about two years together before Hayley died and I don't think Jessica really dealt with the sudden loss. And then to have her only granddaughter, the last link to Hayley, be calling someone else "mom" and to be how and Kim are, is like a blow to her."

"I understand dad," Jasmine sighed, "I really do, but that still is no excuse. She's a grown woman and she should've known better. It's been fourteen years since Hayley died and she still acts the same. It's like she's making no move to change. Yes she lost her daughter, but it's not right to take it out mom. Instead of getting to know me and being happy that mom doesn't mind raising another woman's child, she'd rather insult her. I know that you guys don't want me to make a choice, but her actions tonight made that choice."

"Jazz," Tommy looked at his daughter. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jasmine nodded, "There's no choice really."

~...~

Tears spilling down her cheeks, Jessica turned away from the sight and walked towards the stairs. She went directly to the guest room and slowly packed her bags. As she did so, the entire evening played out in her mind. Her body shook with emotion and sobs escaped her as the thought that she had just lost her only granddaughter sunk into her mind.

She missed Hayley so much and losing her had near destroyed her, especially since the two had just started to reconnect. She and her daughter hadn't been close from the moment Hayley became a teen and the rest of the years had spent with a distance growing between them. It wasn't until Jasmine was born did they finally began to rebuild their relationship. They had gotten two years together and then Hayley was gone.

Deep down, she knew that Kimberly was a wonderful mother to her granddaughter, but she had always saw Hayley raising the little girl and it hurt every time to see another woman doing so and to hear Jasmine calling her "mom". Every time she visited, she saw how Kim was with Jasmine, but it pained her to see it because she wanted her daughter to be the one raising her.

Hearing Jasmine, and Kim's, words just now resonated within her. She had never looked at that way before, because she hadn't wanted to. She had wanted to make Kim out as a bad person, when deep down she knew that Kim was wonderful person, the best person to raise Jasmine. Tommy and Kim were right; it had hurt to lose Hayley and she supposed she hadn't really dealt with Hayley's passing. She was holding tight to Jasmine because of Hayley and it had caused her to lash out.

Walking down the stairs, Jessica glanced at the pictures lining the wall. She stopped when she saw one with Jasmine and Kim. Kim had her arms around the Jasmine and the two had big smiles on their faces, the joy easy to see.

Shaking her head, Jessica continued walking. She got to the bottom and was heading to the door when the basement and back door opened. The kids stopped when they saw her, while Jasmine, Tommy and Kim continued over to her.

"You're leaving?" David asked as he closed the basement door.

"Yeah she is," Jasmine answered before Jessica did. "It's best if she does; mom doesn't need too much stress, remember?"

"Yeah," David nodded before looking at his mother. "Mom, we're gonna go finish eat, ok?"

"Let me reheat your food," Kim said and she touched Jasmine's arm before she headed to kitchen, ignoring Jessica.

"You should get going," Jasmine said as she watched the older woman.

"I," Jessica looked briefly to where Kim had gone. She wanted to apologize, but years of habit were hard to kick. So, she sniffed. "I suppose I should. It seems my welcome here has run out."

"Seems so," Tommy agreed.

"I'll go help mom," Jasmine said and she headed to the kitchen, not even looking at Jessica.

"I hope you realize just what you lost tonight," Tommy said as he walked over the door and opened it. "And that it's no one's fault but your own."

Despite her feelings of remorse, Tommy's words shot through Jessica and made her react defensively. "If the truth was so hard to accept—

"Just save it," Tommy sighed, "and please...leave."

"Fine," Jessica said and she turned and walked the door, not even looking back.

Tommy closed the door and rested his forehead on it.

"You ok?" Kim said from behind him.

"Yeah," Tommy turned to face her.

Kim walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good. Now, let's go put this evening behind us and have a nice, comfortable dinner with our kids."

"Sounds like a good idea Beautiful," Tommy grinned and kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kim smiled in response. "Let's go."

Smiling, the two made their way back into the kitchen and joined their kids. This time, the dinner was more enjoyable as the previously tensed atmosphere was gone and the family enjoyed the rest of the night, pushing Jessica and her visit out of their minds.

_Epilogue_

It was the end of July and everything changed once more. The Oliver family was at the hospital anxiously awaiting the birth of their newest family member.

Early that morning, Kim had been rushed to the hospital by Tommy. She'd been having contractions since the day before and her water finally broke just after dawn.

Now, almost eight hours later, the Oliver kids, Tommy's dad—as his mother Melissa being a doctor was in the room with them-Kim's parents and their friends were all waiting on news about Kim and her baby.

"Baby sister's coming?" Cadence asked Caroline as she sat on her grandmother's lap.

"Yes sweetie," Caroline smiled, "she'll be here soon and then you'll get to see her and have another girl to play with."

"Yay!" Cadence giggled.

"You'll be a big sister," Jasmine smiled, "like me."

Cadence laughed, and everyone smiled at the sight. The doors opening drew their attention and they saw Tommy walking towards them with a huge smile.

"Isabelle Anna-Lee Oliver was born at three fifteen p.m., weighing in at six pounds, seven ounces," Tommy said proudly.

The room erupted into cheers.

"How's Kim doing?" Aisha asked, her smile huge. She rested a hand on her stomach, touching the barely there bump.

"She's ok," Tommy smiled, "she and the baby are getting cleaned up and then they'll let everyone come back for a visit."

"Alright," Trini nodded, "well, why don't we go get something to eat before we see Kim and the new one?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jason nodded and with that, the group headed off.

~...~

Four hours later, it was just Tommy and Jasmine in Kim's room. Everyone had left an hour ago, taking the younger kids with them.

Right now, Jasmine was sitting in the chair, holding her youngest sibling. She smiled as she took in her sister's features. Baby Isabelle had a head full of dark hair, and the same skin tone as Tommy. Her eyes were closed, and she hadn't opened them yet, so they had no idea if she had Kim's doe-brown or Tommy's dark chocolate colour.

"She's so beautiful," Jasmine smiled.

"Just like her sister and her mom," Tommy said from his position at Kim's side.

"You're biased," Kim teased.

"I am," Tommy laughed, "so sue me."

"Just so you know," Jasmine looked down at the baby. "Our family is really weird, but you'll learn that soon enough."

"Hey!" Kim laughed. She opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by the door to the room opening. All three looked up and they lost their smiles when they saw Jessica standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"I know I'm not wanted," Jessica said as she looked at the three, her gaze settling on Isabelle for a few seconds, "especially after the last time we saw each other, but I had to come."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"To apologize," Jessica said, shocking the trio.

"What?" Jasmine's eyes were slightly wide as she looked at the woman.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything," Jessica said as she moved further into the room, "my actions over all these years were atrocious and I am sorry for them."

"Why are you apologizing now?" Kim asked.

"The night of the dinner," Jessica explained, "before I packed my bags, I overheard you three talking outside. What you said, how you explained everything, you were right...about everything. I _was _trying to hold on to my last link to Hayley and I didn't want to see anyone take her place, doing what she was supposed to be doing. I was angry and hurt at losing my daughter after just finding her again and for years, I took out that anger and hurt on you Kimberly, when the truth is," she paused, took a deep breath and continued, "the truth is, you are such a good mother to Jasmine. To be honest, I couldn't think of a better person who could've raised her the way you did."

"Thank you," Kim nodded, in awe at the woman's words. Never in a million years did she ever think the woman would ever change her mind.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," Jessica took a step closer to the bed, "if you would, I'd like a second chance at getting to know you," she looked over at Jasmine, "and to be a better grandmother to you."

Tommy and Kim exchanged looks, having a silent conversation before they looked over to Jasmine. After a few seconds of staring, the girl bit her lip and stood up, careful of the baby, and walked over to Jessica.

"Since you're going to be around," Jasmine said as she stopped in front of the woman, "you should meet Isabelle Anna-Lee Oliver." She handed the baby over to the woman.

"But," Jessica said softly as she held the baby.

"You're forgiven," Jasmine simply said, "and you've got a second chance. You're my grandmother and just like I'm the last link you have to Hayley, you're my last link as well. She will always be the woman who gave birth to me and who was there the first two years of my life, but Kim's my mom and you need to accept that. I don't want to lose you as grandmother, but I will because she _is_ my mom and I love her and I won't accept anyone hurting her, not even you. Can you accept that?"

Jessica looked at them with tears in her eyes. "I can, and thank you."

"You're welcome," Tommy nodded.

"She's very beautiful," Jessica said as she looked down at Izzy.

"I know," Jasmine smiled, "dad says she takes after me and mom, but I think she just looks like all of us."

Jessica gave a smile laugh and allowed herself to be guided to the chair by Jasmine. She sat down and started humming softly to the baby in her arms.

Jasmine walked over to Kim's bed and leaned against her father.

"You did good Princess," Kim said softly as she watched Jessica with her baby.

"You think?" Jasmine looked at her parents.

"Yeah baby girl," Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, "You did really good. I love you."

"Love you too dad," Jasmine smiled, "both of you."

The three smiled at each other before looking back at Jessica. They could see that a weight had been lifted from Jessica and the woman looked happier for it. They knew that things wouldn't run smoothly as years of hurt couldn't be erased in just two months, but the fact that she was here now, apologizing and willing to make up for what she did, they were willing to try as well because like it or not, she was family and families stick together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****2: **and that's the end. Almost thirty pages and it's over. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Fun****fact: **in MMPR, Season 2, episode 22 _A __Ninja __Encounter __Part __1_, when Kim, Tommy and Billy, meet Rocky, Aisha and Adam for the first time, the little boy—Jacob— that they save, is actually, Jason David's (Tommy) son Jacob in real life. I learned it from fellow author Young at Heart and then I looked up JDF to see if they had actually credited his son and they have (it's on the IMBD webpage). You guys probably knew this already, but still thought I'd share.

Kila


End file.
